


Brooding

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon broods sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Live Journal comm ff_friday. Prompt #188, blankets and firefly100. Prompt: keep.
> 
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all it’s characters are the property of Joss Whedon  
> Word count: 200

Jayne never knew what to say when the doc got that look on his face. He’d be fine as fine for weeks, then some comment‘d start him off and he’d be brooding again.

Jayne sorta understood it. You expected to get betrayed, but not by your parents. Look at his ma. She knew what he did, how he earned coin; but she stayed his ma just the same. Not Simon’s parents though, not them hun dan’s. They let him and the girl drift. It weren’t natural.

One day he’d grab them and drop them on some nothing Rim world. See how _they_ fared with folks that didn’t understand them and their fancy-ass ways.

Nope, Jayne never knew what to say when Simon got to brooding. But he sure as hell knew how to keep the thoughts away. He’d lay his man on the bed and work on him, till Simon sprawled over the blankets with not a thought in his head, ‘cept for the sexing Jayne was giving him. The brooding would stop and Simon’d moan and squirm and _be_ so all-fired beautiful with his cock swollen and shiny with come. Jayne would slide home and the look would be gone.


End file.
